Today is the day
by TigerLily1818
Summary: What would happen if Richard Grayson was a Rachel Grayson, how would young justice be different? Watch as Robin deals through life with a new team, boy troubles, and her protective older brothers. Fem! Robin fic that goes through the events of young justice along with a few other adventures. Featuring reverse batfamily!
1. Chapter 1

_A.N._

_Hello readers! And welcome to my very first Fem Robin fic! I hope you guys enjoy the stories that I'm writing and don't worry it will be more than just a one-shot. I plan on doing a collection of the episodes though not exactly in order of when they aired (obviously it will change from the original with her brothers there) along with my own one-shots thrown in there. But I hope you'll like it! Anywhoser enjoy!_

_**In this story Fem Robin is the youngest and the others are her older brothers, these are the ages;**_

_**Terry/Nightwing-25**_

_**Damian/Renegade-21**_

_**Time/Red Robin- 19**_

_**Jason/Red Hood-18**_

_**Rachel/Robin-14**_

_**GENDERBENT CHARACTERS**_

_**Richard Grayson- Rachel Grayson**_

_**Barbara Gordon- Brandon Gordon**_

_**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**_

Rachel Grayson A.K.A. Robin the girl wonder was not in a very good mood.

Today was probably the most important day of her fourteen years of being alive, today was the day everything changed and she would finally be considered more than a child, today was the day she had been waiting for since she first donned her domino mask and canary yellow cape. Today was the day she and the other partners finally saw the inside of the Justice League's headquarters! Now even though this was the first time for the other young hero's to be in the Watch Tower it wasn't for Robin for she had practically grew up running around the halls hanging out with the different league members. But she was more excited for what it meant, the leaguers allowing them into the headquarters (officially) meant that they trusted them and accepted them as legitimate hero's! Which was something Speedy, KF, Kaldur, and her have been waiting for for a very long time.

So when decided to wreak havoc on poor unsuspecting Gothamites while her brothers were away on their own missions. Leaving her and Bats to fight him the same time they were supposed to be at the Hall of Justice she was not happy.

Begrudgingly she made her towards downtown Gotham letting the screams of terror direct her towards the right direction. Flying besides her was Batman trying not to look amused at the girls pouting face as she angrily swung her way to Gotham central park. Once they got there they leaped into action, their plan was fairly simple and should deal with the ice villain rather quickly (or so Robin hoped). Without hesitation she leaped from the spot where she had been hiding and after throwing several Batarangs at Freeze's gun, she somersaulted over him using his face to push off of and land safely in a crouched position. The kick to the face had caused the ice villain to fall over and still being angry at him for interrupting her plans she threw two more Batarangs at his helmet causing it to crack. He glared up at her as he began to stand up once more.

"Robin the girl wonder, so the Bats sent you to cart me off to prison? Frankly I'm underwhelmed." He said raising his freeze ray to where she crouched. She rolled her eye's and stood up.

"Great but I'm kind of in a hurry here" She said tapping her foot anxiously against the ground, Freeze simply smirked at her.

"Kids always in such a rush, I prefer to preserve these moments, forever." He replied turning on his gun as he did so, obviously intending to freeze her.

"I wasn't talking to you." She huffed angrily letting her impatience at Bats taking his good old time show knowing her mentor was just doing it to aggravate her. Finally he glided down from his spot and knocked out Freeze with single kick breaking the freeze gun as he did so. He looked back up at his daughter who glared at him. "Next time could you please be a little bit faster?" She snapped at him, he smirked at her as he handcuffed freeze to a pole and moved away leaving him there for the police.

"What's the rush?" He teased, Robin rolled her eyes at her foster dad but her irritation started to evaporate as they moved closer to the zeta-tubes and instead excitement filled her.

"Shut-up Bats, you know that today is the day!" She said happily electing a small chortle from her partner that only she could hear. Finally they made it to the old telephone booth that would take them both to Washington D.C. After Batman punched in the location they both stepped into the swirling bright light letting it recognize them, before it finally transported them to in front of the Hall where a crowd of press stood waiting for the rest of the hero's. Batman wrapped himself protectively in front of her and together they moved forward next to Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, and Aqualad. She sighed in relief at not being the last ones there and threw a small smile at Kaldur which was softly returned. Speedy was too absorbed in what was happening to even notice their arrival so she figured she would just say hi to him later. She felt Batman place a hand on her shoulder and looked up, he smiled down at her.

"Today is the day." He looked around and began to address the rest of the partners. "Welcome to the Hall of Justice, headquarters of the Justice League." Robin frowned at that, this wasn't where headquarters are, the hall was just a front for civilians and tourists. They must be using the zeta-tubes in the hall to get up to the Tower, Bats was most likely just being paranoid that some civilian could overhear them. Before she could comment however she felt a familiar breeze brush behind her.

"AWW MAN! How are we always the last ones here!" Robin stifled a giggle as she turned around to see her best friend KidFlash look at the group in demise, his uncle appeared instantly behind him shaking his head fondly. With all the group here the hero's began to walk forward towards the entrance, and almost immediately they were bombarded with the press.

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash Jr!"

"Wait I thought it was Speedy"

"No Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick"

"Well that makes no sense." Robin laughed silently at that, she knew KF hated it when the press called him by the wrong name. She could sympathize after all when she was younger the press had thought she was a _boy_ wonder instead of a girl which had promptly encouraged her to grow her hair out. Her musings were broken by Green Arrow speaking to Speedy.

"Ready to see the inner sanctums? Speedy smirked confidently as he strutted forward.

"Born that way." Robin shook her head at that, he was so cocky sometimes. Aqualad noticed her look and smiled softly.

"I'm glad we are all here" Kid Flash nodded happily in agreement.

"It's rare for all four of us sidekicks to be out in public at the same place at the same time." Before she could respond she heard Roy growl at KF.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Wally cringed back at the tone and became more subdue.

"Sorry I'm a little overwhelmed, first time at the hall…" Robin smirked, wait until he saw the Watch Tower he's gonna freak! And then she realized something.

"You're overwhelmed Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't any ever just whelmed?" KidFlash gave Robin a weird look but was far too used to her made up words to comment. Finally they got to the entrance and at the front stood seven statues at least eighteen feet tall of the founding leaguers. She felt her eye's widen at the sight "Oh" she said softly "maybe that's why." Now though Robin had grown up in the watch tower she had never exactly step foot in the Hall of Justice. She had only seen it once from the outside when she was on her D.C. trip in 8th grade, so she was as surprised as the rest of the partners when it came to the interior of the building. But she also knew that something far better was waiting at the end of the tour. So she politely payed attention as they talked about the different rooms the hall had, and looked at the old costumes of previous hero's in awe, but it was only a show for the tourist who watched eagerly at the windows. Finally they entered the library and as the doors closed Flash turned around gesturing around smiling at the teens.

"Make yourself at home." Kaldur and KidFlash smiled and sat in one of the open armchairs. Well Kaldur sat down, KF kind of just flumped lazily into a set stretching out his limbs as he did so. Robin and Speedy however did not sit down and instead looked at their mentors with confusion.

"Is that all?" He asked in irritation saying what Robin was thinking. KF looked up towards both of them with his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Should there be more?" Robin shared a look with Speedy who seemed to known that the hall wasn't the actual headquarters, and then she turned her gaze to Batman. Who looked at her with a blank face before softly shaking his head. He didn't want her to say anything about the Tower. She felt her stomach drop in realization, the league didn't trust them enough to officially show them the actual headquarters, just the front that they have created for the civilians. She felt her throat constrict as she dropped her gaze from her mentor and to the floor. Somewhere to her right she heard Speedy snort in disdain.

"Of course there's more." He snarled angrily looking at the older leaguers. "I thought today was always about showing us the actual HQ, showing us that you trusted us!" Green Arrow stepped forward slowly.

"Of course we trust you it's just-"

"Wait" KidFlash interrupted jumping to his feet, "This isn't the actual Justice League Headquarters?"Speedy snorted again before moving towards one of the windows civilians were watching from.

"Of course it isn't this is just a front for the press and apparently gullible sidekicks." KidFlash and Kaldur looked at their mentors in surprise, but Robin continued to gaze at the floor even though she could feel Batmans sharp gaze on her. Suddenly she felt a quick breeze next to her and looked up to see Wally staring at her.

"Did you know?" He asked sounding hurt that she would keep something like this from him. Slowly she nodded and then finally turned towards Batman a glare on her usually happy face.

"Yes but I thought that's what they were showing us today, I thought this little tour was just for show and we would go to the Watch Tower afterwards. Apparently they don't trust us enough for that." She spat out angrily the older hero's had the sense to look semi-ashamed. Roy growled in anger and kicked one of the armchairs that was near him. Green Arrow once again tried to calm him down.

"Roy we'll show you eventually you just need a little patience." Roy stomped up to him.

"What I _need _is respect." Then he turned back to the group of partners. "We deserve better than this, they're treating us like kids, no worse like sidekicks." He said the last word with so much venom in his voice that Green Arrow cringed away. Aquaman stepped forward placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not helping your cause here son. stand down or-" Speedy threw the hand of his shoulder.

"Or what! You'll send me to my room, and I'm not your son! I'm not even his." He said jerking his head at Green Arrow who looked like Roy had just physically slapped him. He continues talking however though more softly than before "I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." And with that he threw his hat at their feet and stalked out of the room. Everyone was speechless at what had just happened. Sure Robin was angry at her mentor for the lack of trust and hurt that he had tried to trick her but to just leave, after everything they had been through…. Before anyone could do more than stare at were Speedy had just been the computer monitors sparked to life showing the image of Superman.

"Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire." Batman moved forward without looking at Robin or the other partners as he began to type.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus, this might be the perfect opportunity to-" He was quickly cut off by a bruised looking Zatara who had just appeared on the screen.

"Zatara to Justice League! The sorcerer of water has the Amulet of Phoebus and is trying to block out the sun. Requesting full league response." Batman looked up at Superman with a questioning gaze, he shrugged.

"It's a small fire local authority should be able to take care of it." Batman noded.

"Cadmus can wait, all leaguers rondujvu at Zatara's coordinates-Batman out" As he signed out the three remaining partners moved forward expectantly. He glanced down at the still angered Robin and then turned around. "Stay put." Within an instant there was an uproar.

"But we can help!" Robin said angrily marching up to Batman who still had his back to her. "Why train us to do something if you aren't going to let us do it! Speedy was right you're treating us like children yet we haven't done anything to deserve it." Batman finally turned around his eyes glinted in anger.

"That is enough." He growled menacingly, almost immediately KidFlash and Kaldur who were talking to one another about the unfairness of the situation stopped talking, Robin simply glared up at him but bit her tongue as well. "You are to stay here until we come back, do not leave, do not hack the computers, and do not use the zeta-tubes . Do I make myself clear." The three nodded stiffly, and with that Batman and the other hero's left threw the main zeta-tubes to go help Zatara. As soon as they were gone Robin screamed in frustration and punched the wall leaving a small dent.

"This is unbelievable they are treating us like we're children! It's completely unfair I mean none of my brothers had to deal with this shit when they were his partner!" Kaldur looked at her with pity but KidFlash just pouted.

"Well at least you've been to the actual headquarters" Robin turned around and stared at him incredulously.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Kaldur stepped in between the two trying to diffuse the tension.

"Robin's correct, the point is that are mentors don't trust us to handle ourselves like hero's." He said sadly placing a hand on each of their shoulders, Robin continued to glare but then a smirk appeared on her face, which surprised both of the boys.

"You're right, they don't trust us to handle ourselves but I know a way that we can prove to them that we are every ounce of the hero that they trained us to be!"

_**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**_

"You guys did WHAT?" Jason screamed in shock and growing anger at his father figure over his comn, Bruce sighed slowly from the other side.

"We thought it would be best to simply show them the hall for now instead of telling them about the Watch Tower, I figured Robin would be angry but not say anything but it seems like Green Arrow told him more than was planned. Speedy quit and now they think we don't trust them." _I wonder why _Jason thought angrily _it's not like you lied to them and basically told them that you didn't think they were ready to see the real deal. I mean who would be angry at that? _Jason sighed before replying back to Bruce.

"So what exactly do you want me to do about you screwing up?" Bruce ignored the comment and instead tried to remain calm at his youngest son.

"I just want you to get Terry to check in at the hall, make sure they haven't done anything stupid. They'll listen to him, and try to track down Speedy we don't need an angry Archer running around D.C. or Starling City." Jason sighed heavily again _why am I always the one to deal with Roy? _He knew why, it was because for whatever reason the two eighteen year olds were best friends despite that fact that Jason was vastly more experienced than him (hell even Rachel was more experienced than Roy). So begrudgingly Jason agreed to help Bruce even though he thought his father was being an idiot right now and began to head to the Batcave so tell Terry to head to the hall to check on Rachel and the other's.

_**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**_

It had taken Robin less than two minutes to hack into the Justice Leagues database and get her hands on any information the League had in their files about Cadmus. It had then taken her roughly four minutes and twenty six to convince Wally and Kaldur that leaving the hall to put out a fire at a top secret research facility was a good idea. Once they had agreed Robin had just needed to put the location into the zeta-tubes and in no time they were off on their own little mission.

It hadn't been hard to find the building (the fire trucks and smoke gave it away) and with Kaldur's help the small fire was contained and put out within seconds. But they weren't just there for the fire (of course not) and after reassuring the officials that the danger was over they had snuck back into the building and made their way over to the elevator. All and all the building was pretty underwhelming heavy on the under and it had looked like Batman's suspicions were false. That was until Robin had found that the buildings two upper levels weren't the only floors. And that the bottom levels weren't holding offices or conference rooms but instead weird alien creatures three times the size of Batman.

So yeah totally not suspicious at all.

It wasn't long until they found out that the weird alien creature things were the least of the groups worries.

Robin was feeling happier and happier as she Kaldur and Wally moved deeper and deeper into the maze that was Cadmus. Not only were they figuring out what it was Cadmus was doing, but despite what their mentors had thought they hadn't totally fucked it up! So when Kaldur pointed out a door with the Kryptonium symbol on it she figured they should check it out (what's the worse that could happen?) It wasn't until they found and released a angry clone of Superman did she doubt her decision to come to Cadmus. BUT she could still salvage the situation! At least that's what she told herself. But soon she found herself under the very heavy boot of said clone as it crushed all the air out of her chest while KF and Aqualad lay unconscious on the sides and finally she conceded that maybe the teens were in a little over their heads. Unfortunately that was the last thought in her head before she passed out from lack air and floated into a blissfully dark void.

_**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**_

Terry Mcginnis prided himself in being fairly easy going when it came to his younger siblings. Sure there were times when they bugged him and he bugged them but it wasn't to bad and it was nowhere near as bad as Damians and Tims rivalry. So when Jason called him to tell him that Bruce wanted him to go to the Hall of Justice to check on his little sister he didn't mind, It wasn't like it was an outrageous request or anything. He just needed to go there make sure she had stayed put and calm her down because apparently the leaguers did something stupid that got the younger hero's angry (or at least that's what Jason said). But in all honesty Terry wasn't expecting any trouble, Rachel wasn't one to disobey Bruce no matter how mad she was. So without hesitation Terry changed into his hero costume and headed via zeta-tubes to Washington D.C.

But when he arrived there he was shocked at what he had found, or should it be didn't find? The place was deserted and had been for at least a few hours judging by the turned off electronics. The only sign that Robin and the others had even been here at all was Speedys hat still laying on the floor and a small dent in the wall that was exactly the size of Robins fist.

"Shit." He said softly as he ran a hand through his tousled hair, Robin and her friends were missing and Terry was willing to bet that they had gone and done something incredibly stupid in their anger at the league. He was contemplating what the hell he should do when his comn chirped in his ear, turning it on he replied to the call. "Hello?"

"Nightwing" and of course it had to be Batman calling him right at this moment. "Did you arrive at the hall to check on Robin, KidFlash, and Aqualad?" Terry gulped silently.

"Uh...yeah about them…...you guys might want to start heading back here soon…" There was a moment of silence and then a deep growl resonated in his ear.

"Why?" Came a very blunt deathly quiet reply. Ugh! Why was it always Terry that had to deal with this kind of thing. He was a good kid he didn't deserve to have to deal with a very angry Batman!

"Um well...it appears as though they have ran off somewhere." He was so going to kill Rachel when he finds her for making him explain this to Bruce.

_**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**_

A small inaudible groan left Robin's lips as she gently eased herself into consciousness trying to ignore the small throb of pain that radiated from her entire body. The first thing she noticed was that she was being held up in a standing position by sturdy cuffs, the cool metal sending a chill down her wrists as it supported her weight. The second thing she noticed was more groaning sounds - belonging to whom she assumed was KidFlash and Kaldur- coming from her left. Slowly she opened her heavy eyelids squinting as they grew accustomed to the bright lights. Once the brightness became bearable to look at she craned her head around noticing that she was in some type of pod before looking over to her friends who looked how she felt. Rips and tears littered their costumes showing off a display of cuts and bruises that shifted in the light as they struggled with their bindings. After a moment of watching them fruitlessly wrestle with the chains she decided that it was time to make her presence known.

"Ugh, I am so not whelmed, not whelmed at all." she said softly letting her head fall back on the wall behind a second both of her friends heads snapped towards her supporting matching smiles of relief.

"Robin! you're alright!" KidFlash exclaimed happily grinning widely at her, she smiled back at them while slowly pulling out a pin from her gloves trying to inconspicuously pick out of the restraints.

"Of course I am, but do either of you know why we're in these pod things?" Before either of them could answer a rough grunt interrupted them directing their attention towards the rest of the room which Robin had previously thought was empty. Standing in front of them was the superman clone, his arms were crossed tightly in front of him and a glare was plastered on his face.

"What do you want?" Wally snarled and glared right back at him, obviously still angry at the clone for knocking him out. The boy remained silent and Kidflash shifted uncomfortably under his stare. "Quit staring you're creeping me out!" Robin rolled her eyes at him.

"Um KF, maybe we shouldn't anger the guy who can fry us with a look." Kaldur ignored both of them and turned his confused gaze at the "Superboy".

"I don't understand we only sought to help you."

"Yeah we free you and you turn on us!" KidFlash blurted out "how's that for gratitude-"

"Kid please, be quiet now " Aqualad interrupted with a stern look "I believe our...friend is not in control of his actions." Robin threw him an appraising look, Kaldur had a point, the clone looked down unsure for a moment.

"And what..what if I wasn't?" KidFlash looked at him in shock.

"He can talk?" Robin suppressed a groan wishing that KF would learn to think before he spoke. The clone's eye's narrowed at him in anger.

"Yes _he_ can!" he growled out his hands curling into fist, both Robin and Kaldur gave Wally an exasperated look which he returned shly.

"Not like I said it…" Kaldur turned back towards their companion comprehension dawning on his face."

"The genomorphs taught you." The boy nodded dropping his heated gaze from Wally.

"They taught me much, reading, math, writing, the name's of things." Robin looked at him in pity.

"But have you ever seen them? Have they actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?" Superboy turned to look at her meeting her gaze.

"Images are implanted in my mind…..but..no...I have not seen them." Robin let her hands continued picking the lock as she focused most of her attention on him.

"Do you know who you are, what you are?" Superboy straightened his back and replied in a monotone voice.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of Superman, created to replace him should he perish. And to destroy should he turn from the light." The three shared a glance with one another, this wasn't something you saw everyday Kaldur looked at him gently.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration but like Superman you deserve a life of your own, beyond the morphs and beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus." at the last part Superboys blank face grew furious.

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" Robin had to intervene at that.

"Your home is a test tube, we can show you the sun…..well I guess it would be moon by now. And we can even introduce you to Superman." Superboy looked up at that, hope appearing at the option but before he could answer a voice spoke from behind him.

"No they can't." Everyones head whipped around at the sound of the large doors opening, allowing two scientist, Guardian, and a genomorph to walk through. The male scientist had been the one to speak"They will be….otherwise occupied." He turned to the female "activate the cloning process". Robin felt panic rise up within her at those words but tried to keep a cool face.

"Pass" she said nonchalantly franticly trying to finish her lock picking "the Batcave is crowded enough." Well that was certainly true, with her four brothers, Bruce, Alfred, Ace the bathound, occasionally Selina, and herself hanging about down there there was hardly any breathing room left scientist ignored her and turned towards Guardian who had been staring blankly ahead.

"Get the weapon back in it's pod." The ex-hero moved forward and after placing a hand on Superboys shoulder he attempted to guide him out. Robin sent him a pleading look and he shrugged off the hand staring back at her. The man gave him an angry sigh. "Oh don't start thinking now, see your not a real boy you're a weapon and you belong to me…..Well to Cadmus… Same thing! NOW GET BACK TO YOUR POD!" The genomorph that had been sitting on his shoulder quickly jumped onto Superboys with glowing red eye's. And without hesitation he turned around and moved silently to the door the others had come in from. Once the doors shut and locked behind him the scientist turned back to the teens. "Now that we have that problem solved let's begin with the cloning process." He smirked and threw a sinister look towards Robin.

"Ladies first." vaguely she could hear the boys stuttering angrily next to her, but she ignored them opting to continue with her lock picking. The scientist nodded at his assistant who pressed a couple of computer buttons and within seconds two electric prods emerged from her pod and they embedded themselves into her was a moment where everyone was frozen before electricity coursed into her.

As soon as that happened Robin's back arched painfully outwards and she couldn't contain the screams that emerged from the back of her throat. The pain was excruciating, it felt as though 20 white hot knives stabbed her body repeatedly releasing poison through her veins which slowly ate through her from the inside out as it extracted all the energy in her she could hear Kid Flash and Aqualad screaming her name but she was in too much pain to do anything more then continue screaming. Eventually her throat grew to horse to even continue doing that and then the only sounds that escaped her were quieted whimpers and groans. Finally however it stopped and she was left hanging limply by her wrists panting slightly. She felt the metal around her arms open and retract into the pod letting her fall to the ground. Just as she was about to hit the floor strong arms caught her and gently cradled her, she heard footsteps run to her but kept her eye's close.

"Robin, Robin! Are you alright?" she opened her eyes slowly and saw KidFlash and Kaldur crouched next to her concern written on their face. She looked up to see that Superboy was the one who had his arms wrapped protectively around her, turning around she noticed that the room was completely trashed and the three villains lay unconscious on the sides. She looked up questioningly at them all as she raised her sore body up into a sitting position despite their disapproving looks.

"Yeah" she croaked wincing at the sound, she cleared her throat and tried to speak again."What happened?" Kaldur smiled softly at her before glancing upwards.

"Superboy decided that it would be in his best interest to terminate his relationship with Cadmus." KidFlash snorted.

"Yeah since frying us wasn't an option." Robin sent him a confused look, he just shook his head dismissively. "Nevermind." She decided she didn't want to know then threw Superboy a small smile which he hesitantly returned.

"Well good thing you had a change of mind, Batman would have my head if he found out I had trouble with a simply locking mechanism." KidFlash looked bemused.

"Seriously man, you were practically tortured and you're worried about Batman. The whole league is going to have our heads after tonight!" Robin just gave him a small shrug before standing up, he had his priorities she had her's. After sending her a cautious look Superboy retracted his arms from around her.

"The exits this way" He said before leading them to the broken doorway. They had just made it through when they heard a shout from behind them, it appeared as though the scientist and his colleagues had woken up. They began to run faster. "Quick this way." SUperboy yelled over his shoulder as he twisted through the seemingly endless halls. She heard Kaldur shout loudly from behind her.

"We are still 42 levels underground, but if we make the elevator-" He was cut off as the way was blocked by vast alien like creatures. Turning around they noticed the pods that had previously remained dormant turn red as more creatures emerged from them. Quickly Robin and the others dodged and hopped around them managing to get on their other side. Superboy however simply attacked, beating them into the walls making the ceiling start to fall down on them. "Superboy! The point is to escape not engage." With a grunt the young clone finished off the aliens he was fighting and made his way to the others. Aqualad quickly opened the elevator doors revealing the dark empty shaft. Each one made their way into the vertical hall, Superboy grabbed Kaldur by the waist and jumped upwards. Unfortunately after a moment up in the air it was clear that the clone could not fly so Robin threw one of her Batarangs at a wall so that they would be able to catch themselves. Superboy looked down dejected.

"Superman can fly, why can't I fly?"

"Don't know" Wally shouted from his perch "but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bund which is still pretty awesome." then he grabbed his hand and lowered him down on the ledge, Superboy nodded his thanks then kicked down the door to the fifteenth level. Within no time they were surrounded by more genomorphs, taking a side hallway they ran away following after Superboy who after a moment of silence shouted off directions to them. Soon however they reached a dead end, Wally grunted in annoyance. "Oh, great directions." he said sarcastically, Robin however had a grin on her face.

"Don't complain this is perfect!" quickly she pulled out her grappling hook and swung it around a vent that was above them, before giving a strong tug to bring it down. Hastily they all climbed into the vent and began to scramble away as fast as possible. Soon however it was clear that they had followers, Robin pulled out her holographic computer and began to type rapidly while still crawling away. They exited from a side vent in the wall and Robin laughed happily. "I hacked the motion sensors." KidFlash smiled before pulling on his goggles.

"Sweet! And now I have plenty of time to move." He said happily before speeding off, leaving the others to run quickly after him. They passed lines of genomorphs that KF had obviously taken down before it was made clear that there was more behind them. Turning around with a growl Superboy stomped down his foot on the floor allowing the stairs behind them to collapse and the genomorphs to go with it.

They were making good time until the lights began blinking red and yellowing and the doors in front of them shut together. Superboy and Kaldur ran forward and attempted to pry open the door with little success. Robin pulled out her computer once more and after a moment huffed in frustration.

"I can't hack it!" As soon as those words were uttered more creatures rounded the corner and began closing in on them. They exited into another side hall only to be trapped on all sides by genomorphs and other aliens, Guardian stood at the front glaring at the young hero's. The all got into defensive positions but before they could do anything the genomorphs eye's and horns glowed red and Robin felt her mind go blank before her body collapsed on the floor.

For a moment she couldn't move, see, or hear anything but then slowly it returned back to her and she got back on her feet. She looked up and saw Superboy having an apparently telepathic conversation with what looked like the head genomorph. She also noticed Guardian looking at them with confusion, after a moment of silence Superboy finally spoke.

"I. choose. freedom." She wasn't sure what exactly was happening but suddenly the confusion that had resided on Guardians face quickly vanished.

"It, feels like….fog lifting." All three young hero's looked up him with eyebrows raised, Kaldur stepped forward cautiously. He shot a look of determination at them "Go I'll deal with Desmond." Robin only had a second to realize he was talking about the scientists before the genomorphs shifted revealing the man himself.

"I think not." He said while raising a vial of blue liquid "project BlockBuster will give me the power to restore Cadmus." And before they could do anything he swallowed the liquid whole. Within seconds he began to change, his back grew in size and muscles broke threw his shirt showing throbbing red veins that traveled around his spine and arms. His skin began to peal off revealing a blue scaly second skin underneath, his jaw grew larger and his once crazed blue eyes became animalistic red ones. Guardian charged at him but Desmond simply swatted him to the side and gave off a low gravely sound.

Superboy then rushed towards him and swinging his arm back he allowed his fist to connect with the monster's face. It did little damage and angered Desmond punched back, they continued to trade punches with one another until Desmond launched himself at Superboy and tore threw the ceiling with him. Robin looked up at the hole in surprise.

"Okay thats one way to bust through the ceiling." She said while firing her grapple at the edge and pulling KF close to her.

"Do you think labcoat planned that?" he asked as they shot upwards through the air, Kaldur looked up darkly.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." He responded before making his way up thru the hole as well. As soon as they got up Superboy was tossed in their direction and he collided with Kaldur causing them both to skid away from the monster. Desmond gave a growl as Robin and KidFlash helped the two up before turning back to their opponent. They all charge one another and KF got there first sliding under Desmonds feet and standing up behind him. Distracting him long enough for Kaldur and Superboy to fly towards him punching him in the face, falling back he tripped on KF who had kneeled behind him.

Robin flipped over her friend and threw three Batarangs at the monsters arms which he quickly deflected. Noticing Superboy next to him Desmond got up and threw him into a wall and repeatedly started to punch him. Aqualad wrapped one of his water barriers around the fist he was punching with and pulled it away before letting the tension go and allowing the momentum to swing him into Desmond's face. Changing his weapon into a club he threw it down and was stopped by a giant blue hand catching it and tossing him harshly on the floor. He then proceeded to throw Superboy away causing a wall to fall halfway on top of him. Robin saw the ceiling start to crumble and was struck with an idea.

"Of course" she whispered pulling her computer out once more. "KF get over here!" The speedster obediently ran over to the small hero.

"What do you need Rob?" Robin pulled up a map of the level they were on and started talking quickly.

"I need you to distract Desmond for as long as possible while Superboy, Kaldur, and I level the ceiling on him, try to get him to take out as many columns as you can." KidFlash nodded in understanding and ran off towards the blue rage monster, Robin faced the other two. "Superboy, Aqualad!" They both turned towards her and after showing them the map of weak spots she pointed to two of the structures holding the building up. "Destroy this one and that one!" as they set to work she took out a piece of chalk and moved to the end of the room and began drawing a large white x on the floor where the others lead Desmond. Using his powers Kaldur covered the floor right under Desmonds feet with water, and after making sure his friends were not in the way he sent sparks to the ground electrocuting the monster as he did so. Robin then sent three ticking Bataring's into the remaining columns and shouted for the others to move. A moment later the columns blew up and the ceiling began to fall landing exactly on Desmond as it did so. Before it could harm her or KidFlash Superboy and Kaldur wrapped themselves around them, shielding the two from debris.

Within seconds the whole building had collapsed around and on top of the four hero's effectively putting an end to Desmond. With a forceful push Superboy got the ceiling off of the four and the all stood up looking around at what they had done. Kaldur was the first to speak looking shell shocked at what had just happened.

"We did it!" Robin laughed tiredly clutching her very sore body as she did so.

"Was there ever any doubt?" she looked over at KidFlash before sharing a grin and high fiving. Which was something she immediately regretted as she was met with a very sharp pain in her side that was obviously a broken rib. She closed her eyes in pain while clutching her side, she felt a soft yet firm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Superboy glaring at her with what she thought was concern. She smiled softly at him.

"I'm fine I've had worse then this before so don't worry about me." Behind him she noticed a full moon peeking brightly out from behind a few scarce clouds. "Besides there's something you should see." she said pointing behind him with a grin, confused he turned around and let his eye's fall on the bright sky. Soundlessly a dark shape appeared from the center of the moon and began to fly down towards them, the closer it got the more it resembled a human then they realised who it was.

"The moon and Superman! Do we keep our promises or what." KidFlash said from next to Kaldur watching the night sky as more figures appeared and what looked like half the leaguers settled in around them. Robin glared slightly as she noticed that both Bruce and Terry was among the gathered. Batman looked about ready to punch someone out of anger but Terry simply looked incredulous. Superman landed down in front of them and waited a moment for Batman, Flash, a Aquaman to join him.

Superboy stepped forward, his costume like the others was torn and ripped but it was still easy to see the Superman symbol on the front. Superman first raised his eye's in surprise before narrowing them in what appeared to be disgust, Superboy glared at the response before standing stoically. Batman was the first to speak.

"Is that what I think it is?" KidFlash walked up next to him as Superboy lowered his head.

"He doesn't like being called an it." He murmured to Robins mentor, the words seem to spark something within the boy for his head snapped up.

"I'm Superman's clone." There was a somewhat audible gasp from the leaguers who hadn't been able to see him before hand, the ones in front of them simply looked astounded that their suspicions had been true, Batman narrowed his eyes and glared at his protege.

"Start. talking."It had been Kaldur who had explained everything to the leaguers and their mentors. Since he was the least likely to say something stupid or something they might regret. Once finished most of the leaguers left since they were no longer needed leaving just the founders and mentors. Superman was the first to approach them after Kaldur had explained since the other's were still discussing what was to be done. Superboy tensed as the man came up to him.

"We'll a….we'll figure something out for you. The league will….for now I better make sure they…..get that BlockBuster creature squared away." He said coldly before flying away without another word. As soon as he was gone the others walked up to them, once again Batman was the one to speak.

"Cadmus will be investigated all 52 levels but let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" Flash interrupted angrily Batman nodded in agreement.

"End results aside we are not Happy. You hacked Justice league systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives, you will not being doing this again." He said the last part directly to Robin who met his glare with an even gaze though keeping silent. Kaldur however stepped forward.

"I am sorry, but we will." Batmans glare shifted over to the young atlantean as Aquaman moved forwards.

"Aqualad stand down." Kaldur looked ashamed but not deterred.

"Apologeze my king, but no." Aquaman raised an eyebrow but said nothing, Kaldur continued "We did good work here tonight, work that you trained us to do together, on. our. own. we forged something powerful and important." Flash stepped forward looking at his nephew with disappointment.

"Is this about your treatment at the hall! The three of you-"

"The four of us" Wally interrupted "and it's not." Robin step forward gazing at the older hero's imploringly before settling on her mentor.

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us…..or why teach us at all?" She said softly repeating her words from earlier though much calmer, Nightwing and Batman shared a glance with one another but didn't say anything. Superboy huffed heavily before walking up next to Robin with a determined look on his face.

"It's simple either get on board, or get out of the way." The four teens turned back to the oldest staring them down. Batmans eye's narrowed in aggravation but he seemed to be the only one, Aqualad and Flash looked thoughtful and Terry looked as though he was trying not to smile.

"Fine. But we will be discussing what exactly it is to happen with your…..team later. For now you are going home." Batman relented the teams were shocked, they hadn't expected him to give in so easy or at all. "Superboy you will be leaving with Black Canary, the rest of you will head back with your mentors." Batman turned and looked at Robin "stay here for a moment I need to discuss something with ManHunter." He commanded before stalking away, the other hero's began to leave and Nightwing walked up to her shaking his head looking incredulous.

"Robin who would of thought that you could be so rebellious, I think Hood has been a bad influence on you." Robin laughed slightly at her brother before grabbing her side in pain, Nightwing moved closer to her in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah totally fine, just been electrocuted, beaten by a blue monster thing, and had a buidling fallen on me, you know the normal stuff." she joked but apparently Terry didn't find it too funny, neither it seem did Batman who had just appeared behind her in time to hear her "joke".

"Come on we're going home there's a zeta-tube about five minutes away." Came the usual gruff voice but underneath it Robin could hear a touch of worry. Nightwing assisted her with walking as they made their way silently towards the zeta-tube trying not to attract too much attention. The adrenaline that had been present in her system all throughout the talk with the leaguers was slowly beginning to fade leaving her tired and worried about what would happen once they got back to the cave.

It had taken them less then three minutes to get to the abandoned shack at the edge of the city that was the zeta-tubes, and it had taken less than a minute for Batman to type in the coordinates and allow them all in. A blinding white light erupted all around them and after a moment it vanished allowing them to step out into the Batcave. It was silent for a moment before Bruce turned around to face both his children.

"Terry go upstairs." Without a word the eldest Bat child threw his youngest sister a sympathetic look before vanishing up the well worn staircase that lead to the manor. It was silent for a moment as Batman stared at his daughter and Robin stared at the floor and then within an instant she was wrapped up in the tight yet familiar warm embrace of Bruce. Rachel felt herself relax and the tension leave her body. The two stay that way for a while before Bruce let go stating that she needed to get medical attention before they talked. Rachel nodded in consent and followed her father to the med-table taking off her costume as she did so, she sat down on the cool table in only her sports bra and spandex shorts trying to ignore the cool chill of the cave. Bruce didn't comment on her injuries only wincing slightly as he noticed a particularly large bruise on her abdomen, instead he dived right into treating her. The gentle touches and prods slowly lured her into a much deserved sleep and though they needed to talk Bruce simply didn't have the heart to wake her.

So instead he gently pulled her into his arms wrapping his cape around her like a blanket and carried her upstair. Once he got to her room he slowly placed her into the bed and tucked her in with her red comforter. He heard a soft noise behind him but didn't bother to run around, he already knew who it was.

"Is Grayson alright Father?" Bruce smiled and turned around to see his second eldest son Damian leaning against the door frame, his face was calm but his eyes showed his worry. Though his son never admitted he knew that Rachel was Damians favorite sibling, he moved to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"She'll be fine, she's just had an exhausting day."Dami looked at him inquisitively.

"What exactly happened today father?" Bruce sighed heavily and ran a hand wearily over his eye's.

"That's a very good question Damian one I'm not even sure the answer to. What I do know is that your sister was right about one thing."Damian just looked more confused and slightly irritated.

"And what is that?" Bruce smiled slighting looking over at his only daughter one last time before turning off her light and closing the door.

"Today was the day."

_A.N._

_AND FINALLY I'M DONE! This is the most writing if down in a while and I'm pretty happy with the results:) Please let me know what you think and REVIEW! i Will be writing more genderbent episodes in this story along with some original one-shots but each one will have my own little twist on it. Anyway once again I hoped you like it and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_


	2. Misplaced

_A.N._

_Hey guys welcome back to my new chapter, if you can't tell based on the title this one is based on Misplaced and we have a new genderbent character joining us today! __**Zatanna Zatara is now Zarion Zatara! **__Anyway enjoy I worked really hard on this chapter for you guys!_

_**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**_

To say that the Batboys were frantic when their youngest and only sister disappeared out of nowhere would be quite the understatement. Afterall it was just a normal day at the infamous Wayne manor and as usual all the occupants remained spread out around the house, relaxing after coming home from their individual schools and workplaces. The silence being quickly broken by Tim and Damian who ran about the house as they spewed threats to one another. While Terry the eldest attempted to calm them down before Bruce arrived home -like usual-. Alfred the children's amazing butler and surrogate grandfather remained in the kitchen preparing that night's dinner and trying to drown out the screaming of his many charges. Lastly the two youngest members of the Wayne family family Jason and Rachel sat in the sitting room, laughing their heads off at their older siblings antics. Only stopping when a large crash came from their left followed by a bout of swearing, and Rachel decided that she had had enough. Still giggling she stood up blocking her brothers from one another.

"Alright guys calm down before you break something mo-" Then suddenly she wasn't there, her words sharply cutting off as the rest of her disappeared from view. There was a moment of confused silence as the brothers tried to register what had just happened, then….

"RACHEL!" Damian yelled as he moved closer towards the spot where she once stood by them, quickly forgetting about his previous squabble with Tim. At once Jason and Terry's grins slipped off their faces and without hesitation they moved towards their two brothers.

"What happened to her?!"

"I don't know she just vanished!"

"We don't need you to state the obvious Drake!"

"Damian now isn't the time to pick a fight!"

"Someone should call Bruce, or Alfred, or someone." As if on cue the older man walked calmly into the room, obviously alerted by their frantic shouting and glanced at each one of their panic stricken faces.

"What in heavens name is going on in here?" All the boys instantly spun around to the spot where Alfred was standing with his eyebrows raised questioning the sudden change of fear. Rushing towards him they all launched into a hurried explanation, their voices overlapping one another making the words intangible. "One at a time if you please." Alfred inquired. Calmly but urgently they explained the very odd situation to him. To the Butlers credit he didn't show any signs of freaking out - though that wasn't very surprising- and he immediately strutted to the cave allowing the boys to trail behind him as he did so. "We must inform Master Bruce of this, it seems like a matter for Batman." Scuttling down the stairwell they turned the computer on and signaled Batman, after a moment of impatience a cowled face glared down at them, looking annoyed at the call and then angry, with his focus turned somewhere else he began to speak.

"Whatever it is I don't have time to handle it." His voice growled out, looking offscreen at whatever was not in their view as he did so.

"Rachel's missing!" Tim blurted out before the others could explain more rationally. Within a second both of Batman's eyes quickly darted towards his sons giving them his utmost attention.

"What?" Damian stepped forward at the inquiry, his scowl barely concealing the worry for his youngest and favorite sibling.

"She disappeared a few moments ago, literally, one moment she was here the next she was not." Bruce let out a string of curses then turned to his right to say something they couldn't hear. After a moment he turned back, his feathers distinctly more ruffled.

"The team's missing as well, they all disappeared without a trace, and it looks like they're not the only ones."

_**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**_

Rachel blinked and looked around at her surroundings, the glee filled smile that had resided on her face quickly dispersed and was replaced with a look of confusion. Standing awkwardly in the middle of Wayne Manors living room she turned around looked for her older brothers who had just been there a moment ago.

"Damian, Jason?" She yelled into the empty room turning around slowly "Timmy, Terry?!" but it was obvious that they were no longer there and after receiving no answer she moved swiftly down the hall towards the kitchen while glancing around for any signs of her brothers. "Alfred, have you seen where the boys went they were just her a mo-" The words died on her lips as she noticed the room was deserted and potato skins and a peeler lay sitting on the floor where Alfred had been standing. Pushing her slowly growing panic down she ran into the the Batcave, hopefully Bruce would know what's going on. Pulling on her mask she ran towards the large monitor that sat at the far end of the room and sent a call to the cave where Bats had said he would be. After a few seconds the panicked face of her best friend appeared on the screen.

"Robin you're there!" Wally exclaimed in happiness grinning widely at her. Turning around he screamed offscreen to whom she assumed would be the rest of her teammates. "Guys! Robins okay she' on the screen right now!" Vaguely she could hear exclaim her relief, Wally however turned his attention back on to the girl wonder. "Thank god you're alright we've been worried sick, the leugers have vanished!" Rachel felt her stomach drop at the declaration and quickly she tried to mask the worry on her face.

"The same thing has happened here, Agent A, Wing, Hood, Red,and Renegade have all disappeared to. This can't be some coincidence." Wallys relief at talking to her melted at her words and was once again replaced with his previous panic.

"Are you able to get to the cave?" Rachel nodded already pulling out her costume. "Good, get here as soon as you can and we'll figure out what to do." He said softly before disconnecting the call, most likely to inform her teammates that Robin was on her way. Turning off her screen Rachel stripped away her civilian close and put on her signature red and yellow outfit. Pulling her long wavy ebony hair into her usual ponytail, she hopped onto her bike and speed out of the secret entrance, determined to find out what the hell was going on.

_**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**_

It hadn't taken long to get to the cave from her home on her motorbike, in fact she had arrived at the nearest zeta-tubes only fifteen minutes after calling Wally. Being delayed only by a quick detour to Brandons house to find that commissioner Gordon had also vanished into thin air. Hiding her bike behind a dumpster she activated the built in cloaking device making it conceal itself from sight. Placing her black helmet on the seat she moved forward to the old telephone booth and after making sure she wasn't being followed she plugged in her destination and walked in, closing the door softly behind her. The familiar mechanical sounding voice played around her as it announced her arrival and stepping out of the light she moved into the cave. As soon as she stepped in a comforting breeze flew past her and semi-muscular arms wrapped around her.

"Robin!" Wally yelled in happiness pulling her into a warm tight hug. Over his shoulder she noticed the rest of the team emerge from the living room all having a look of relief on their faces as they all smiled welcoming at her, all except for Superboy who simply nodded at her in a way of acknowledgement. Raising her arms she waved at them before awkwardly patting the back of the speedster that was wrapped around her.

"Hey Kid-Idiot, it's good to see you to." Letting go of the small girl the red headed speedster glared at the nickname. Ignoring him Robin turned away and moved towards Kaldur looking more serious than she usually was. "On my way here I stopped at a friends house in Gotham, it's seems like it's not just the leaguers that are missing, it's the adults to. It looks like everyone over the age of eighteen has completely vanished." The team around her didn't seem surprised by the revelation and instead simply grew more somber. After noticing her questioning look Kaldur explained their reaction.

"Zarion contacted us a few moments after you had called, he was out in public with Zatara when they all disappeared." Rachel nodded in realization.

"Okay, well since all the adults are gone there are going to be a lot of kids who are left out there alone. We need to contact all the people we know under the age of eighteen to help us gather as many children as we can, and then we can worry about getting the adults back." Everyone nodded their agreement and went off to ask anyone that they could to go help the children of their cities. The only one who remained standing in the room with her was Ms. Martin who was looking at her in worry.

"Robin, are you alright? You seem more worried than the rest of us. Not that we're not worried! But you seem more so…." Robin threw a small smile at her green teammate.

"I'm fine Meghan, just anxious to get everything back to normal." Meghan smiled softly at her and though she was obviously not convinced she moved towards the other room to start making plans to help as many civilians as she could. As soon as she left the room Robin felt the smile slide off her face as she wearily pushed her bangs out of her eye's. Moving towards the door that Meghan went through she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander to her brothers and Bruce, she hoped to God they were alright.

_**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**_

It had been a little over six hours since the teens and children of the world disappeared and the older hero's were no closer to finding their proteges and the other's then they had been at the beginning of the search. All the leaguers and hero's that could be spared had been gathered to help with reassuring civilians that their children were alright, and helping search for the cause of this occurrence. While the founders and mentors worked in Mount. Justice trying to find clues and figure out what to do, the younger Batboys Red Hood and Red Robin had joined them hours ago after assisting Nightwing and Renegade with damage control. The older two had stayed in Gotham keeping an eye out on the city to make sure no villains broke out to case more undesired panic.

Batman, Zatara, Red, Canary, Flash, Manhunter, and Hood were just about to go up to the watch tower to see if any of the technology up their could help them in their endeavor when a bright light lit up in front of them, revealing the shape of Captain Marvel. As soon as the man saw them a giant grin burst on his face and he sprinted forward wrapping Batman and Zatara in his arms.

"YOU'RE ALRIGHT! I knew you guys would be okay, I'm so happy to see you!" He yelled in glee releasing the now glaring men. Batman shot him one of his infamous Batglares as he fixed his now ruffled cape.

"Captain Marvel, we called you in for your assistance hours ago, where have you been?" The grin that had been on his face melted off as he nervously looked down at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. Looking very much like a kid who had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Shuffling his feet he kept his gaze locked on the floor.

"Well I was kind of not here, and by not here I mean not in this world. Well I mean I was on this world but I was on another without adults. With the kids I mean…." He fumbled through his explanation not making much sense at all. Canary walked in front of him giving him a stern look as she rested her fist on her right hip.

"What do you mean you were with the kids, were are they?" She inquired, Marvel looked up still looking semi-subdue.

"I was with them, they are still here on earth but some how they've been split from the adults. So technically you're both here but you can't see or touch each other." He finished lamely hoping they would leave it at that, which of course they didn't. Canary furrowed her brow in confusion.

"But if that's the case how were you able to be with the kids when none of the rest of us can." Before he could answer another voice in the back spoke up.

"It's obvious isn't it?" The group turned around to spot Red Robin staring at the nervous older hero. "When his in this form he's an adult but when he's in his normal form he's a kid. Right?" He directed the last part to Captain Marvel who nodded shyly. Everyone gasped taken quite surprised by the fact -except for Batman who looked like he had known all along-. Flash rushed forward looking perplexed.

"But how is that possible? And how old are you actually if you're not an adult?" Captain Marvel however was once again cut off before he could answer, this time by Batman.

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is that we finally have a link to the kids. We will discuss this later after things are put back to normal." And with that the conversation very quickly ended, and instead was replaced with discussion on what to do.

With Captain Marvel's help they were able to communicate with their proteges who had assured them that they had done all they could to help as many children and infants they could find, And that they still had people out making sure that they were being properly taken care of. Also with their help they were able to deduce exactly who had done this and after performing a small location spell they were able to find out where as well. Almost at once they began to leave to find the magicians and sorcerers that had done this to them. The Batclan that had been in the cave had been the first to leave eager to get their little sister back to them.

_**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**_

Robin was so not feeling the aster right now.

She looked up from where she collapsed after being electrocuted by Klarion the Witch Boy and all she saw was her friends being pummeled into a pulp while the world around her flickered. Switching from the team being on their own to the ghostly looking figures of the leaguers fighting their own battle right next to them. And it appeared that they weren't doing so hot either. Overall Robin felt comfortable in saying that they were fucked (pardon her language), with each attack the enemy only seemed to be getting stronger and them weaker, and she could barely move a muscle after the last attack let alone help and fight. But she figured she had to try anyway, so she scrounged up the little bit of strength she had left and began to sit up. A sharp pain in her side alerted her that she had broken another rib or two (again) which made her slow down her movements. After all a punctured lung was the last thing she needed right now.

She looked around her to see if there was anything she could use to help her the rest of the way up, but was stopped by a daunting sight. Zarion stood not to far from herself walking forward on slightly wobbling feet towards a gold helmet that lay in front of him. It wasn't until he picked it up and started raising it above his head did she realize what he was doing.

"NO!" She screamed but by then it was too late, he placed the helmet on his head and within in an instant had taken over. He had said some words to Klarion and then began to attack him but she wasn't paying attention to that. Her thoughts were only on the sweet boy that she was afraid she wasn't going to get back. It wasn't until Klarion screamed in pain and the fight was over did she react. Not even noticing the slowly returning league members or the rest of her teammates she pushed herself up and forward towards the still floating .

"Okay you've defeated Klarion and the others, now it's time to late Zarion go!" She all but demanded her voice sounding calmer than she felt. Behind her she heard a large gasp and turning around she saw Zatara walking up towards them staring at the floating figure in pain. Her attention however was diverted back towards Fate when he began to speak.

"I will not be releasing this vessels body." Robin felt anger surge threw her as she growled back at him.

"And why the hell not!" She heard murmurs behind her and felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, but didn't bother to turn around to see who it was for she was still glaring at the magician.

"This world is dangerously close to be plunged into the chaos that I had once fought against and it is once again in need of my assistance. This body is well adapted in the skills of magic and though underdeveloped shall serve it's purpose greater than another humans." Rachel felt like screaming in anger but before she could speak another word a soft french voice spoke up from next to her.

"Take me instead." All eye's flew towards Zatara as he stared at the sorcerer his face urging, pleading to be taken instead. "Zarion is just a boy but I have been well versed in the magical arts, I have more skill, would I not better serve your purpose?" Fate seemed to consider it.

"How do I know you will simply not put the helmet on after I hand over the boy, how do I know there isn't underlying mischief in your request?" Zatara narrowed his eye's at the comment but managed to hide the rest of his offence.

"I give you my word that shall you release my boy I will become your vessel." This seemed to be good enough for for a moment later he began to descend to the ground in front of Zatara and hesitantly he took off the helmet revealing Zarion's horror struck face.

"Dad I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen. I was just trying to help." He said his voice cracking and his eye's filled with tears. Zatara quickly pulled him into his arms and softly ran his fingers through his son's hair.

"It's alright Zarion, you did the right thing. This is my choice it is not your fault." He consoled gently. Then slowly he moved out of his arms and picked up the helmet from the ground, as he was about to put it on he looked over to where Batman stood with a his hands clenched in fists. "Watch over my boy….please"

"Of course." Came his gruff but gentle reply. Then with a nod Zatara placed the helmet on his own head quickly transforming into and after opening a portal above him he flew threw it, leaving them without another word. As soon as the portal closed Zarion collapsed on his knees, tears streaming down his face as he stared at the spot where his father had vanished. Robin was just about to move towards him when she felt the hand on her shoulder tighten its grip. Looking up she saw Red Hood looking down at her with uncharacteristic sadness as he stopped her from moving.

"Let's go, Canary will help him." And sure enough Dinah appeared in front of them quickly enveloping the small teenager in a warm hug. Without resisting she felt herself being gently moved away, as they began walking towards Batman and Red Robin. Both glanced at her softly before turning and walking to where one of their many zeta-tubes lay hidden. As soon as they had all made it through she felt herself being pulled into a warm and familiar hug. And without hesitation she snuggled into her fathers cape letting a few tears drop from her eye's at Zarion's misfortune. After all she knew how it felt to lose your family and it was not something she would wish on anyone. She cried softly into her fathers chest before she felt his arms tighten around her. Despite her sadness she felt safe and slowly she began to allow herself to be happy that her own family was with her once again. And that they were all safe.

_A.N._

_Finished! Wow this is a long chapter, I'm proud of myself! I hope you guys enjoyed! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think and any criticism is welcome (as long as it is well-mannered). Anyway see you next chapter, once again please REVIEW!_


End file.
